DELETE
by Sparkeytheconqueror
Summary: DELETE is a word any Doctor Who fan would know, and soon enough it becomes very familiar with the Team as well. Perhaps a little TOO familiar...
1. Chapter 1

**EDIT: For some really odd reason FF deleted half of the Doctor's lines when he's speaking like the Flash. Sorry bout that. I don't think it approved. :/**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Doctor Who OR Young Justice. Just a fan-story. :)**

**This is my first doctor who/young justice fan fiction. ^^ Hope you guys like it!**

**ALLONS-Y!**

* * *

><p>"Who are you?" Aqualad asked for the fourth time. This man, who had appeared out of nowhere, by-passed their security systems and had snatched a cookie off the kitchen bench on his way past was completely ignoring the Team.<p>

"Of course…" he whispered, looking very intently at the silver and bronze pen-like device in his hand. The arms attached to the tip of the gadget were spread open like jaws, revealing a small crystal inside, which was glowing a soft emerald green in the dim room.

"But what are you doing here…?" he asked himself, pressing a button on the device which made the arms close suddenly. He looked up slowly at Aqualad, realisation lighting up his eyes and CAUGHT written all over his face.

"Oh, hi," he said, grinning from ear to ear.

"_Who are you?_" Aqualad repeated for a fifth time, using a bit more force in his tone than he would usually have liked to.

"I'm the Doctor," he said, rising up from the crouching position he had previously been in. Aqualad raised an eyebrow, but, on assuming it was some sort of either hero or villain name, he let it drop.

"How'd you get in here?" Robin interjected. The Doctor looked like he was about to say something witty, but obviously thought twice about it when he saw Artemis with her bow and arrow at the ready. He quickly glanced back down at the pen-like device in his hand and sighed.

"I'd love to chat, but unfortunately we've got bigger problems."

Aqualad blinked, clearly not impressed. His sapphire blue eyes narrowed, "You appeared out of nowhere, by-passed all of our security systems and ignored us for a full three minutes. I hope you can see why we're not going to let you go without some answers."

"And stole a cookie!" Kid Flash added in obvious dismay. Artemis looked like she was about to elbow him in the side when she realised that she couldn't with the bow in her hands, so she settled for a withering glare instead.

"Alright then…" he said. The man intook a deep breath and babbled on for about a minute at a rate too fast for anyone to understand. He eventually slowed down, "But that's not the point. The point is that they've either been here recently or they're _here right now_ and if you don't let me pass they'll kill us all. Understand?"

The Team just blinked. Except Kid Flash.

"But what _are_ Cybermen?" he asked.

"You _understood_ that?" Artemis asked flatly.

"It's Flash-speak," Robin replied under his breath. Everyone, except Kid Flash and the Doctor, who weren't listening, nodded in understanding.

"Imagine robots that want to kill everyone on this planet," he said. Kid Flash's eyes widened, but he nodded.

"Except that they're nothing like that," the Doctor added. Kid Flash furrowed his brow.

"Cybermen are actually cyborgs – part human, mostly metal – that want to make every human being like them. Anyone who either isn't compatible or gets in their way will be killed."

"And these… _Cybermen_ are here?" Aqualad asked, trying to keep any hint of fear from his voice.

"Either that or they've been here recently. I'm hoping for the latter."

"What do they look like?" Miss Martian asked.

"DELETE."

The Doctor looked over his shoulder as some kind of robot hissed towards them. A small gun rose from its wrist.

"You are not compatible. You will be deleted."

"I'd say something like that…" Robin said.

The Doctor ducked down as it fired a ray gun at him. Almost instantly he threw up his hands.

"We surrender!"

"You are rouge elements."

"But we surrender!"

"You are incompatible."

"But this is a surrender!"

"You will all be deleted."

"But we're surrendering! LISTEN TO ME!" he said, beating his chest with his hands.

"You are inferior. You will be deleted."

It was then the Team realised two more of the Cybermen had appeared. Aqualad, who had previously been standing in complete shock, suddenly got himself together and dragged the Doctor backwards.

"RETREAT!" he shouted. The Team looked back at him in shock. Aqualad wasn't one to back down from a fight.

"Trust me!" he said desperately, "This is a fight we CANNOT WIN."

"Your logic is correct," the first Cybermen said, "You are inferior. You will be deleted."

Suddenly the Cybermen started shooting at the Team, though it seemed they were mainly aiming for the Doctor.

"RUN!" the Doctor and Aqualad shouted at once. The Team finally obeyed and they dashed off, Kid Flash taking the lead. The young hero seemed to be taking them in the direction of the zeta tubes.

However, when they got into the main room they saw that their exits were blocked by more of the cyborgs.

"Dammit," Superboy swore, looking around frantically for another exit.

"Come on!" The Doctor said, "I know a way out!"

The Team, not really having any other choice, followed him.

Luckily for them the Cybermen were not terribly fast, but their monotone voices could still be heard. They past the kitchen and rounded a corner to see a blue police box in the centre of the room. The Doctor ran over to it and dragged a key out of his pocket.

"Is… is this the TARDIS you were talking about?" Kid Flash asked. The Doctor nodded swiftly and opened the doors.  
>"Come on!"<p>

The Team walked cautiously over to it, all of them doing a double take when they saw what was on the inside.

"DELETE."

As the Cybermen's voices came steadily closer, the Doctor started to panic.

Robin was probably the most astounded, "It's bigger on the-"

"I KNOW!" the Doctor shouted, shoving everyone inside. Usually he'd rather enjoy seeing the confusion on a person's face, but perhaps not so much when there were Cybermen behind them. He pulled the doors shut and ran over to the console.

The Doctor flew around madly, pulling levers and pushing buttons. After a few frantic seconds he pulled a screen around so he could see it. It seemed to be receiving footage from outside. A monitor?

Whatever it was, it was showing that the Cybermen were right outside the doors.

"GERONIMO!" he shouted, pulling down a final lever, "I suggest you brace yourselves!"

A loud wheezing noise started up, and the machine they were in, supposedly called the TARDIS, rocked back and forth. The Doctor grabbed onto the console, while the Team grappled for the railing on the staircases.

After several seconds it all abruptly stopped.

"What… what was that all about?" Miss Martian asked shakily, still holding onto Superboy with one arm.

"Let's see where we are, shall we?" the Doctor said, dragging the monitor back towards him, "Hmm? Why'd you bring us here, old girl?"

"What are you talking about?" Robin asked. Kid Flash dashed over to the Doctor.

"Time and relative dimensions in space… this thing can travel in space and time, can't it?" Kid Flash summarised. The Doctor looked down at the red-head and pouted.

"Yes, spoil-sport. God, you're so much like Rory. Even your eyes are the same colour. I mean, yours are brighter, but still…"

"Who's Rory?"

"Uhh… an old friend…"

"So we've travelled," Robin said, deliberately changing the subject and getting up, "To where?"

"See for yourself," the Doctor said, moving towards the doors. Robin walked over, the rest of the Team following him, and opened them.

Outside was a huge cave.

"Oh my…" Robin started, his jaw dropping.

"Where are we?" Artemis asked, poking her head out of the doors.

"Guys," Robin started, his voice faltering for a moment, "Welcome to the Batcave."

* * *

><p><strong>Hopefully you enjoyed. ^^ Reviews &amp; constructive critism are appreciated!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Doctor Who or Young Justice unfotunately. If I did the new series of DW would already be out. :D  
>S<strong>**et after "The Pandorica Opens" & "The Big Bang Two" if anyone's wondering. :)  
>Sorry for the long wait. I litterally got stuck near the end of the chapter and had no idea what was going on in their conversation for a while. ^^'<strong>

* * *

><p>Everyone was stunned into silence for a moment. Except the Doctor.<p>

He strolled out of the TARDIS like he owned the place and looked around, "Interesting. Wonder why the TARDIS took us here…"

It was then he noticed the giant computer.

"Ahh…"

The Doctor walked up to it, sat down in the chair and swung around to face the computer.

Meanwhile Robin was trying to get a grip on himself. He and the rest of the Team had managed to stumble out of the TARDIS, and the only one who was not affected much at all was Kid Flash. Although they knew that they had moved from Mount Justice before the TARDIS had landed, nothing had prepared them for arriving in the Batcave. Especially Robin.

Aqualad, usually the most level-headed and calm of the Team, was literally shaking. Megan was shocked, but was coping better than some of the others. Superboy was almost as well off as Wally, even though he still didn't have any idea how any of this made sense. Artemis was a little more than confused and Robin was finding that he had to sit down .

After gathering his thoughts and realising that the Batman would kill him for letting anyone into the Batcave, the Boy Wonder looked up, searching with his eyes for the positions of everyone in the room. Megan, Connor and Artemis were staring at the dinosaur, eyes wide and jaws open. Robin felt a smirk grace his lips at the sight. Aqualad seemed torn between his own thoughts and between trying to help the Doctor (which was not like him at all, Robin noted), and Wally was standing next to the Doctor, having a conversation in Flash-speak.

Sighing, Robin pushed on his knees with his hands, got up and walked up to the Doctor and Kid Flash.

"Find out why those Cybermen thingies were in Mount Justice yet?" he asked. Both the Doctor and Kid Flash jumped at his voice. KF pouted at him for doing his _'ninja-thing'_ and folded his arms. He was about to say something when the Doctor swivelled around on the chair.

"They wanted you guys out of the way for some reason. Strange thing was, they didn't want to upgrade you, just to kill you…"

Robin raised an eyebrow, "Upgrade?"

"As I said before, the Cybermen are cyborgs from a long way away –outer-space sort of long way away - who solely believe that everyone should either be like them or dead. Unless you're not compatible – which is basically anyone who isn't human, with a few exceptions – they usually turn you into one of them. The puzzling thing is that they wanted to kill you instead, which suggests that they were not willing to risk you escaping. I'd personally like to know why."

Robin blinked and nodded, "But why are they on Earth in the first place?"

"I'd expect to upgrade all compatible humans on the face of this planet, as per usual," the Doctor replied, giving the Boy Wonder an _are-you-kidding-me?_ look.

"You know… we haven't even given you our names," Robin said. The Doctor smiled.

"No."

"I'm Robin," the Boy Wonder started, "that's Kid Flash, the Atlantean is Aqualad, and Artemis, Superboy and Miss Martian are the people over there staring at the dinosaur."

The Doctor nodded in recognition.

"The first Cyberman… he said we were rouge elements," Kid Flash piped up. The Doctor blinked at him and after a few seconds furrowed his brow.

"I'm missing something obvious…" he started, his mood changing instantly. He got up from the chair, "Something smack damn in my face.."

As the Doctor started pacing with one hand behind his back and the other cradling his forehead, Robin noticed that Aqualad was finally walking towards them.

"I… I think I may be able to be of assistance," he started. Robin knitted his eyebrows together when he saw the Atlantean was still shaking.

"Oh yes?" the Doctor said, ceasing his pacing and looking up hopefully at Aqualad. The other members of the Team were starting to make their way over to the main gathering.

Sighing, Aqualad continued, "A while back Atlantis was attacked. Aquaman and I were completely outnumbered and overwhelmed. Aquaman was nearly killed. The Justice League was going to intervene, when suddenly the attack stopped and the attackers disappeared. But the thing was… the things that attacked us… they were the Cybermen."

The Doctor blinked, his green eyes clouding, "Disappeared… strange. _I_ certainly didn't stop them… When exactly did this happen?"

"A year ago."

The Doctor furrowed his brow, "Still doesn't make sense… unless Jack stopped them…" he sighed and shook his head.

"I don't remember that," Robin interjected. Aqualad looked at him.

"Aquaman tried to keep it off the news. The Justice League agreed to keep silent about it, too. We didn't need anyone panicking that the Earth was going to be attacked."

"But it wasn't," Robin said. A small smile tugged at Aqualad's lips.

"No, luckily."

"Actually, you'd be surprised at how many times the Earth has been attacked…" the Doctor murmured. It was too quiet for the normal ear to hear, but Superboy gave him a bit of a strange look. The Doctor shook his head to clear it.

"They were upgrading the Atlanteans, correct?"

Aqualad nodded, "Aquaman and myself were nearly upgraded ourselves. We were lucky to escape."

"Maybe they were after something else…" the Doctor thought aloud, commencing his pacing again, "No… they wouldn't have bothered drawing all of that attention to themselves if they weren't interested in upgrading everyone. If they had continued their attack on Atlantis I would have eventually noticed… or at the very least the TARDIS would have… and then I would've been there to stop them…" suddenly he stopped and stood upright. His eyes widened and a small smirk tugged at the edge of his lips, "I just realised something."

"What?" Artemis asked. She seemed to be growing impatient with all this banter. It looked like she just wanted to shoot something.

The Doctor turned to look at her, "That event in Atlantis doesn't matter – no offence Aqualad. It's possible that the Cybermen have come here – to this time, I mean – _before_ the Atlantis attack happened."

Robin raised an eyebrow at him, "What's that meant to mean?"

"How is that even possible?" Wally interjected.

"Most people think that time is a straight progression from cause to effect, but actually – from a non-linear point of view – it's more like a big ball of wibbly wobbly…. timey whimey…" he stopped, searching for the right word, "stuff."

* * *

><p>"There was a complication. The children escaped."<p>

"How?"

"_He_ appeared. He helped them escape."

"Who is _he_?"

…

"Answer and obey."

…

"Answer and_ obey_."

"… The Doctor. He has returned."

* * *

><p>"If I can figure out where they are…" the Doctor started, pressing a button on his pen-like device and making it emit a loud buzzing sound, "Then hopefully…" suddenly the bat-computer turned itself on and asked for a password, "I can stop them."<p>

The Doctor held his pen-like device to the computer. It buzzed a continuous _DENIED_ for a few seconds before it made a satisfactory beep and the word _GRANTED_ appeared on the screen. He heard Robin gasp in disbelief but decided to ignore the young acrobat, concentrating more on what he was typing into Google.

_Metal Men sightings_

He pressed "ENTER" and waited for Google to load. When it did 0.16 seconds later (according to Google, anyway) the Doctor quickly read the screen before clicking on a link to another page.

"A HA HA!"

"Ah ha ha?" Miss Martian repeated.

"Found something," he said, clicking yet another link, "Multiple sightings of mysterious metal men in and around Happy Harbour. Wow, they're getting careless…"

"Any particular place that could lead us to them?" Aqualad asked.

"No… Wait a second, YES! Yes, a… what? But… but that doesn't make sense!"

Superboy raised a critical eyebrow at him, "Doesn't make sense?"

The Doctor turned to him, "I think they're in the middle of the harbour."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry the chapter's so short. I was just plain STUCK and needed to get rid of it.<br>I may go back and edit parts of the first chapter because someone very kindly gave me some great advise. *cough***_I'm adicted to David Tennant but I'm writing about Matt Smith_***cough***

**ANYWHO, hope you enjoyed.**

**Some notes ~  
>The tenth Doctor quote is something I felt I HAD to put in. Sorry if it annoys anyone.<br>I'd change the Doctor's generation, but the eleventh Doctor's timing is just so PERFECT. The episodes that are before this story is set are SERIOUSLY GOOD and I'm going to use them in parts of this story in upcoming chapters. ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Doctor Who or Young Justice. _*shakes fist*_ Still waiting for that new series of DW, Russle!**

**Sorry, once again, that this took so long. I do not believe that the Batcave has Zeta Tubes, so I left them out. However, there is a poll on my profile page so you guys can tell me what you think. ^^**

**P.S. This chapter is dedicated to the people who have reviewed this story and/or critiqued it. Thank you so much! I never thought so many people would like it! Whenever I feel tempted to give up on this story, all I have to do is hop onto Fanfiction and read all of those wonderful reviews! Thanks so much guys!**

* * *

><p>Superboy just blinked, "<em>The middle of the harbour?<em>"

"But aren't they robots?" Artemis pipped up.

"They were in Atlantis," Aqualad said gently, "And Red Tornado is water-proof."

"True…" The Doctor started, "Wait, who's this Red Tornado? Another robot?"

"Yes," Miss Martian said, "He's a member of the Justice League."

"The who-what-now?"

"The Justice League of America?" Robin said, a hint of distressed disbelief in his voice, "You know – the superheroes that save lives every night? Like Batman and Superman?"

The Doctor furrowed his brow.

"I think I've heard of them a couple of times… AHAHA! Yes! Of course! You're Robin!" he said, pointing a finger at the acrobat. Robin smiled.

"Now you're getting it."

"Ahh, how could I have been so _stupid_?" he said, running a hand through his hair, "This changes everything!"

"How?" Artemis asked, placing a hand on her hip. Without answering the Doctor swivelled around and rushed back to the TARDIS. Just as he was opening the doors Robin's head jerked towards a motor bike which had pulled up without a sound and then into the dark reaches of the cave. The Doctor saw a faint glint of white eyes before a batarang hit his lower legs and he toppled over, landing on the ground with _smack_.

"_What_ is the Team doing here?" growled the shadows, "And who is _he_?"

"Ow…" murmured the Doctor, rubbing his temples and looking back at the shadows, trying to adjust his eyes to the darkness.

"Well…" Robin started, rubbing the back of his head and smiling sheepishly, "Uhh… it's a long story."

The shadows narrowed their eyes, "Start talking."

"Right, you start talking, Robin," the Doctor said, getting up and clicking his spine a couple of times to get the kinks out of it, "And I'll go off and stop the Cybermen from targeting the rest of the Justice League."

A thick silence met the end of the Doctor's sentence; none of the Team dared talk, and the shadows seemed to be digesting the information. Eventually footsteps sounded and the shadow's eyes came out into the relative light, revealing a muscled body clad in a black and grey bat-themed suit. The human, most probably Batman, the Doctor thought to himself, had an almost expressionless face wacked on under his cowl. Only the Doctor's experience showed him the ever-so-faint worry and curiosity that defined the human species etched on the man's face.

"Assuming the Cybermen are the automatons I have been tracking for the past month, and the same robots that attacked Atlantis just over a year ago, then the League must be warned at once," when the Doctor looked like he was going to interrupt Batman shot him a weak bat-glare.

"_I_ shall contact the League. _You_ will firstly tell me who you are, then Robin will tell me how and why the Team is here. _Understood?_"

The Doctor smiled weakly, sweating slightly under the bat-glare, "My name's the Doctor."

Batman narrowed his eyes for a moment before deciding not to bother questioning his name. He turned his attention back to Robin.

"We were attacked by the Cybermen," he started, "this man – the Doctor – saved us. He has some sort of… time and space machine…? He calls it the TARDIS," Robin pointed to the blue police box standing in a dark corner in the save, "He set it to random coordinates I think. It just brought us here by accident."

"Not quite by accident," the Doctor interrupted, "She brought us to this cave for a reason. She knew I had to have access to a computer, and needed to not be interrupted by the kids here. Everyone was so in shock that I had enough time to do a quick search on Google."

"And you gave him the password to the Bat-computer because…?" Batman growled at Robin. The Boy Wonder flung up his hands.

"In my defence I didn't _give_ it to him! He used that weird pencil gadget thing to log in!"

"It's a sonic screwdriver," the Doctor sulked. Batman's face remained expressionless.

"What did you find?"

"I'm not completely sure – I'll have to do a few checks and calculations-"

"What did you _find_?"

The Doctor smiled awkwardly under the Bat-glare, "They're in the middle of the harbour. Happy Harbour, that is."

The silence, quite ironically, the Doctor thought, was deafening. He wasn't sure how long it was before Batman spoke again.

"Robin, take the Team back to Mount Justice. Doctor, you are with me."

Robin looked appalled, as did several other members of the Team, "But-"

"No buts," Batman growled, "If the League requires your help we will contact you. In the meantime, go back to Mount Justice and get ready for a large-scale fight. DO NOT attempt to look for the Cybermen by yourselves. _Understood_?"

Only Robin didn't gulp at the Batman's tone.

"Understood," the Team droned, disappointment clear on their faces. Batman and the Doctor watched in silence as Robin led them out of the cave. As the Team approached a large door, Robin pressed a small button on one of the walls. The door slid open silently, and a road block fell into the ground revealing an empty dirt road surrounded by forest. Robin, seemingly used to this, started walking onto the road, stepping over the now flat road block in his stride. The rest of the Team blinked, gave each other a look that said _'we'll ask him later'_ and followed the young acrobat into the crisp air. Superboy was the last to leave the cave, and almost as soon as he had stepped over the road block it sprung up again, and the large door closed without a sound.

"If you didn't know there was a large cave with a dinosaur and a supercomputer behind that door, you'd think it was an abandoned section of the road," Artemis mused.

"That's the point!" Robin called back to her.

"Miss Martian," Aqualad started, "Call the Bioship."

"We're going after the Cybermen, aren't we?" Wally asked, a huge smile planted on his face. Robin grinned.

"I do not think that would be the correct course of action," Aqualad said, "I meant to call the Bioship to take us back to Mount Justice."

"But Aqualad!" Wally wailed, "Batman won't call for us! He and the League will handle it and we won't get a look in!"

"It does not matter whether we are satisfied or not," Aqualad said, "What matters is that Earth, and its people, are safe. If the League does not require our help then we will not aid them."

"You do know that Batman expects us to go after them, right?" Robin piped up. The Team looked at him with confusion.

"What? Nobody saw his expression?" Robin asked exasperatedly, "He _expects_ us to go after the Cybermen so that he can one, take care of the Doctor, and two, warn the League without panicking the planet. He wants us to find out what they're planning without alerting them we're there. We're his no.1 covert team, remember?"

Everyone just blinked.

"Dude, you got all that from his expression?" Wally asked, his bright green eyes wide. Aqualad narrowed his eyes, but he seemed to believe Robin. Suddenly the noise of a landing aircraft sounded and the Bioship de-camouflaged in front of them.

"Alright," Aqualad sighed, "we'll go to Happy Harbour and see what we can find. Under no circumstances are we to _fight_ the Cybermen. Aquaman and I learned the hard way that it is near impossible to destroy them. We have to stay hidden."

"Understood," the Team unitedly said. This time, however, there was no drone in their voices, and excitement and determination shone in their eyes as they boarded their ship and strapped themselves into their seats.

* * *

><p><strong>When I was writing the last few paragraphs and I called Robin an acrobat, I was seriously tempted to call him an acroBat. :D I'm sorry, I know my sense of humour is a bit off, but I only just realised that the word acrobat has "bat" inside of it, that Robin is an acro<span>bat<span>, and that he's the partner of Batman. :D **

***cough* ANYWHO, I hope you enjoyed. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out, but hopefully it won't be as long a period of time as the others. ^^**

**Reviews make my day - I've been astonished at how many people are saying they're enjoying this story! - and critique is just as valuable, if not more so. Just a few encouraging words really DO go a long way!**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Doctor Who or Young Justice.**

**Lolwat? HOW many people are subscribed to me now? When I first made this account I wanted to see how many people would like my work without my friends' input. And I've just been surprised over and over again – every time I open up my emails, there's always a new message saying that someone has subscribed to me & my story! Thank you sooooo much guys. Your reviews are the only reason I'm still writing this. I would've given up ages ago if I hadn't known that people wanted to know what was going to happen next! :D Anywho, without further ado, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"You know, for someone supposedly as heartless and emotionless as you, you seem to be a little surprised."<p>

Even the Doctor's cocky expression and tone didn't shake the shock and amazement from Batman's face. 'Surprised' didn't even begin to explain how he was feeling. Batman shook his head and went back out of the doors, only to see the same small blue box. Where did the space for that room come from?!

Batman walked back in and the doors closed behind him. He resisted the urge to go back outside again just to make sure he wasn't seeing things and walked meaningfully up to the console.

"How is that…." Batman began, an idea and realisation striking him, "Ahh. You put another dimension inside the police box, which is why you have so much room."

The Doctor pouted, "Or, more simply put, it's bigger on the inside."

"So how do you get this thing moving? I didn't see any wheels-"

"Wheels? Ha! When are you from, the stone age?" the Doctor laughed, "Oh, no. Try teleportation."

Batman nodded, "Like the Zeta Tubes."

The Doctor stopped what he was doing. "The what-a tubes?"

"Our form of teleportation. How do you think the League gets to the headquarters? In space? We don't fly up in rockets every time we want to have a meeting."

The Doctor shrugged, "I thought you flew up on Miss Wonder's Pegasi."

Batman gave him a blank stare. "We're not living in a children's book, Doctor."

The Doctor blinked and smiled sheepishly, "Ahh, of course not," then, to himself, he muttered, "Not yet, anyway. Must be a century or two too early for the pegasi. Shame. I was looking forward to having a ride."

The Doctor pulled down a lever sharply and grinned again as the TARDIS convulsed and started wheezing. Batman grabbed onto the railing swiftly and clenched his teeth together.

"What are you doing?" he snapped.

"Didn't you want to get to the Watchtower?" the Doctor said, grabbing a wooden-handled hammer and striking the console of the TARDIS harshly before discarding it again. He swung the monitor around to where he was standing and frowned.

"What now?" Batman growled, tiring of the ceaseless jerking and shaking of the TARDIS.

"We're going off course…" the Doctor said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"We're doing what?" Batman snarled, clenching his jaws together hard and nearly breaking a tooth as the TARDIS convulsed violently. Even the Doctor stumbled and looked shocked.

"Whoa, old girl!" he shouted, "Steady on!"

He stumbled back to the console, bracing himself every time the TARDIS jumped, and pulled down a lever strongly. The convulsions stopped and the wheezing silenced itself. The Doctor sighed with relief.

"What did you do?" Batman said, his eyes narrowed.

"Stopped her. We're floating around in the nether-regions of the Nightstar's galaxy right now. Not necessarily a good place to be, but hey, it's better than the black hole she was about to drag us into."

Batman lifted an eyebrow, "Your ship just attempted to fly itself into a black hole…?"

The Doctor pouted, "No! Course not! My lovely girl would never do that!"

"But you just said-"

"Someone was controlling her," the Doctor interrupted, his joyous tone suddenly becoming dark.

Batman furrowed his brow, "The Cybermen?"

"Perhaps," the Doctor said, biting his lip in thought. After a few heartbeats' hesitation he looked back up at Batman and smiled, "Shall we see where we are?"

He walked over to the TARDIS' doors and beckoned for Batman to follow him. He was about to ask what the Doctor was doing when the madman opened the doors widely. With a jolt of fear Batman held his breath and scowled at the Doctor. He just laughed.

"You can breathe, don't worry," he said. After a moment's hesitation Batman let his breath go and slowly in-took another. As he let that breath go too, realisation and admiration shone in his eyes, though they were hidden by his cowl and from the Doctor's sight.

"A compressed air-field," he said, "Clever."

"It's quite wide," the Doctor said, "You could fit an elephant between where we are standing and where it ends."

Batman gazed out at the darkness. No stars lit the way and what seemed to be endless stormy clouds wafted past. The two stared out in silence for a minute or so before something caught Batman's eye. He furrowed his brow and peered closer.

"Doctor," he started, pointing at the metallic object hiding in the clouds, "what is that?"

The Doctor looked to where he was pointing. "Not sure…"

He walked back to the console and swung the monitor around to where he was standing. He pressed a few buttons and the camera zoomed in through the clouds.

"…a ship?"

The Doctor clicked his fingers and the doors of the TARDIS closed. Batman walked up to the man and peered over his shoulder. Hidden in dust and cloud was a UFO-looking ship, mostly brown in colour with a ring of lights at its base.

"You were right…" the Doctor started, "That's a Cybermen ship."

"I thought you said they were in Happy Harbour?" Batman asked.

"They are…" The Doctor said, "This is a different ship."

"If it's a different ship, then why did they want to pull us into a black hole?" Batman asked. The Doctor pursed his lips.

"The Cybermen and I… don't exactly have a good history."

Batman advised himself against asking what that exactly implied, especially when an impish smile spread across the alien's face.

"We're going to be toying with death, but we need to find out what they're doing."

Batman's eyes hardened. "We're going onto their ship, aren't we?"

The Doctor pressed a few buttons and rested his hand upon a brown lever, grinning from ear to ear.

"Hold on! GEROMINO!"

* * *

><p>The water in Happy Harbour was frigid, even to Robin, who was wearing his waterproof costume for this particular mission. Aqualad was swimming downward just in front of the Boy Wonder with the ease of a fur seal. He was the only member of the Team not breathing through an oxygen mask, and the only one who seemed unaffected by the cold water.<p>

_Being an Atlantean has its advantages,_ Robin thought to himself.

It wasn't long before they reached the bottom of the harbour. As he landed, clouds of dust and debris swirled in the water around him, impairing his vision for a few seconds. When the water cleared a brown UFO-looking ship lay before them, half buried in the sand and half destroyed. Rust crusted its edges, and it looked like the ship had had an argument with a meteor shower by looking at the size and number of dents in its rusted hull. Dead lights were imbedded in the rim of the ship, and what appeared to be a door nearly two metres in height was above said rim.

Aqualad nodded to Superboy and the young Kryptonian swam over to the door, pulling it open with ease. Cautiously, the Team followed him into the dark depths of the ship.

_::Watch out for working cameras and sensors:: _Aqualad said over the link.

_::Currently scanning for motion and heat sensors::_ Robin replied, concentrating on his wrist computer. Strangely enough, nothing popped up.

_::There are no sensors at all::_ he said.

_::None? Can you locate cameras?::_ Aqualad said. Robin looked back down at his wrist computer for several more seconds before looking up at his leader.

_::No working cameras. This ship's a wreak!::_

_::Are you sure we have the right ship?::_ Kid Flash asked, raising an eyebrow at both Aqualad and Robin. Both nodded, and Artemis smacked him across the back of the head.

_::Do you see any other ships around here?::_

Rubbing his head, Kid Flash scowled at her.

_::Just asking::_

_::Come on, guys. Concentrate:: _Robin said over the link.

_::I can't sense anyone inside:: _Miss Martian piped up.

_::That's because they're robots:: _Kid Flash interjected.

_::Cyborgs::_ Robin corrected. _::What about you, Superboy? Hear anything moving in there?::_

He narrowed his blue eyes for a moment before nodding.

_::I can hear them. Three, maybe four of them? I can't tell::_

_::Then we'll proceed. With caution::_ Aqualad added, leading the way further into the ship's interior.

The water inside the ship was even colder than it had been on the trip down from the surface. Although his costume kept out the worst of the cold, goose bumps formed on his arms and legs, and he could feel the beginnings of a tension headache growing above one eye. Every surface he shone a light on reflected back blindingly, making his forming headache worse by the minute. They rounded a few corners, but the ship seemed to be mostly empty. A few bits and bobs of rusted machinery floated around, but most of the ship looked like it had been ripped apart forcefully.

_::Where are they?::_ Aqualad asked, turning to Superboy.

_::Close:: _he said _::So close that their movements are being distorted by the metal ship around us::_

_::Keep a look out, everyone::_ Aqualad said.

_::I really don't like it down here::_ Miss Martian said, rubbing her upper arms _::I feel like we're being watched::_

_::There are no cameras::_ Robin repeated.

_::I'll keep you safe, beautiful!::_ Kid Flash said cheerily. Artemis scowled at him, before noticing that Superboy seemed intent on something in the next room.

_::Superboy? What is it?::_ she asked, peering into the darkness.

_::Something-::_ he stopped abruptly. He paused for a few moments before shouting over the link, **_::GET DOWN!::_**

* * *

><p><strong>Annndd I'll leave you there.<strong>

**I am SO sorry this took so long. I don't really ahve an excuse. I just sort of forgot about it a few months ago. You know what reminded me to finish it? People subscribing to me. :D I can't thank you guys enough.**

**Anywho, please review - that's what give me inspiration, seriously!**


End file.
